


Locking Up The Sun

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Demons, Kagome doesn't know how to deal with killing people, Vampire Kagome, bella swan isn't with edward, kagome/edward - Freeform, miko vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome looked at the blood on her hands and the bodies around here, her body shaking as laughter filled the air before turning into heart clenching sobs. She didn't know what happened...she didn't mean to...she was just so....thirsty.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Higurashi Kagome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen sat at his piano, he was trying to get his mind off of Bella Swan. She hadn't been at school long but she still got under his skin...

She just smelled so good...

His eyes darkened as he continued to play his piano, his fingers moving fast over the ivory keys. He was trying so hard to get the girl out of his head...it wasn't working so far. He was going to endure it...he was...

It would be his second day back from his week absence...and she still was in his head.

"Damn." Edward muttered out loud, earning a laugh from behind him as he stopped playing the piano. His thoughts were too jumbled up to concentrate.

"Alice..." He turned to see his sister, or she was like the closest thing to a sister he had. She did have the annoying tendency to bug him like normal siblings...that was for sure.

He was going to say something more but Alice's eyes glazed over and his mind was taken into one of her visions.

_Blood_

… _...lots of blood..._

_flash of black hair..._

_sound of sobs...heartbreaking sobs..._

_an apology..._

_red eyes..._

_bodies..._

_a scream..._

… _._ _ **Death.**_ _..._

Alice gasped, a name whispering of her tongue, " Kagome..."

Edward looked at Alice, "Who is she?" he hadn't seen her in a vision before. Alice must had been hiding her visions of the girl.

Alice sighed, eyes looking at the floor, "She's been showing up in my visions for a couple of weeks now...she is to be apart of our family..."

"She was turned..." Alice had a confused look on her face as she muttered to herself, "..she wasn't supposed to be turned though...everything has changed...she wasn't to appear for another four or five years...and she was human then..."

"What are we to do?" He already knew what they were going to do though. Edward knew Alice well enough for that.

"We need to find her...fast..."

Edward nodded, "Do you have a clue as to where she is?" He was curious about the girl. If they weren't suppose to meet for another four or five years...and as a human...it seemed something really interfered with it.

Who would turn her and just leave her?

The Volturi didn't take kindly to that. There were laws. They wanted sires to stay with their newborns for a little over a year before letting them off on their own.

From the looks of it Kagome was on her own, no one to help her control her thirst. No one to help her understand what was going on.

It wasn't a situation anyone should be in.

It was too hard to do by oneself.

Alice nodded, "She's somewhere here in America...she was here on vacation..." She paused for a moment, her eyes glazing over again.

"She is by the Canada border..."

* * *

The thick coppery scent of blood wafted around her, her throat burned with thirst as she sat there.

Her once pristine uniform torn and stained with rich red blood.

Her whole body shook as she sat there her breathing wild as she stared around her, eyes dilated.

It was like a drug...

it felt so damn good.

Yet it was gone far to fast and she needed another fix.

She needed more.

She bent her head, black bangs matted to her waxy forehead as her body began to tremble. A low whining sound escaped her before it grew louder and slowly morphed into a laugh.

A sycinal insane laugh.

Her fingers clenched in warm flesh, blood oozing from the wounds so easily torn into flesh. So fragile, like paper.

Slowly the laughter morphed into heart wrenching sobs, her body bend over the dead body in her lap.

One of the many that surrounded her, so many...so much blood...so much death.

She didn't know what happened...she didn't mean to...she was just so...thirsty.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_ Her words were whispered and she continued to mumble to herself as she sat there her sobs no longuer heart wrenching but a low whine.

She was a pathetic sight to see, a broken woman.

Once so proud and powerful, now nothing but a broken little girl

"I know you didn't mean to." The voice was male, low and smooth. Her head jerked up to gaze at the speaker.

He stood across from her looking down at her, hands in the pockets of his black slacks. A white button down shirt hugged a lithe figure.

Blood red eyes met a muted gold.

" _I didn't mean to."_ It was a broken whisper and he merely gave her a sad smile as he crouched before her, placing a hand on tangled black hair.

"I know, Kagome, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome continued to sob as she felt arms pick her up, she was too far in her sorrow to move. She did something that she never thought she would do.

She killed innocents.

A Miko killing Innocents...she should be condemned to death for such a thing.

" _I'm sorry...I'm sorry._ " Kagome kept saying this over and over again, and no matter what the male who was carrying told her it was alright, she kept saying it.

She couldn't do anything else but apologize. Nothing would bring those lives she took back. Nothing would get the blood off her hands.

Kagome would remember the kills she made for the rest of her life. They would haunt her till the day she no longer walked the earth.

She was vaguely aware when she was sat down in a car, and then the car took of driving. She didn't care though.

Kagome just didn't care what happened to her now.

She was tainted.

A Monster.

Something that didn't deserve to live after she took such innocent lives.

She killed...

She was a murderer.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She would keep saying these words till she couldn't speak anymore. Though she said them, they wouldn't make anything better.

Nothing would be able to make her feel better after what she did.

_**Nothing.** _

_**x-X-x** _

Edward gave a small curse as he listened to the girl next to him keep apologizing. He could hear her thoughts as she thought about herself. He didn't' know if his family would be able to help her if she kept thinking like this.

It wasn't like they weren't going to try though.

Everyone had a hard time after being changed, everyone had blood on their hands. She was taking it harder than most though, her thoughts betraying her kind and loving nature.

His knuckles clenched around the steering wheel of the car, making the leather crack from the pressure. Everything was piling up.

Isabella Swan showing up.

Her being his singer.

Finding out that someone they weren't supposed to meet for a few years needed them now.

Said person was a wreck, a sobbing wreck.

Who was covered in sweet smelling blood, oh so sweet.

His eyes darkened yet he shoved the thoughts and urges down as he began breathing through his mouth so as to not smell the blood.

Dark brown eyes shifted to look at the small shivering female sitting in his passenger's seat. Curled in on herself, her arms covering her face as she buried her face into her knees. He sighed realizing she wasn't wearing her seatbelt.

"Put on your seatbelt please." His voice was low, as to not scare her.

Bright red eyes turned to gaze at him, tears clinging to her lashes as she looked at him in a stupor.

D-did he just? Did he just tell her to put on her seat belt?!

Here she was a bloodthirsty monster, having just killed God knows how many people and he wanted her to put on her seatbelt?

She couldn't help but to laugh, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as more tears leaked out of her eyes, how ridiculous!

"P-put on my seatbelt..." She shook her head as she let her feet slink from the seat to rest on the floor, her gaze on the man who had picked her up.

A stranger...yet he was helping her, a monster.

"Just in case. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She didn't even blink at his words, instead she stared at him, a perfect example of a human man.

Yet he wasn't human, not at all.

She didn't comment, for what right did she have to? Instead she merely shook her head and pulled on her seatbelt.

He gave her a small smile as she sighed and gazed at her blood stained hands.

"Thanks Kagome." She stared at him, wondering how he knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" Her voice was low and layered with suspicion. He merely shot her a charming smile, one that no doubt broke many hearts.

"You'll see. For now just try and get some rest, we have a long drive ahead of us." She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything, her throat was already beginning to burn with thirst again.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know how many hours had gone by, just that they were silent. After her laughing fit she had put on her seatbelt and they had fallen into a silence. It was awkward at first but now it was...just there...neither comfortable nor uncomfortable.

Mentally Edward was brooding, trying to arrange his thoughts. His family was no doubt freaking out, nothing was going according to plan, and honestly this was not what he needed. Not now. Not with Bella in the mix but... He glanced at her small form out of the corner of his eye. She looked so small...fragile and scared.

It made him want to protect her, to pull her close and hold her tight, to make everything bad go away.

He pushed the thoughts away, they left a sour taste in his mouth. Instead he tried to focus on her thoughts yet they were the same as they had been for the last few hours. Guilt ridden. Angry. Disgust. She thought herself a monster. It kind of irked him, she wasn't a monster...

"You're not a monster." His voice was low yet almost sounded deafening in the silent car. Her blood red eyes slanted over to look at him, her body following suit as she leaned against the car door more, the seat belt groaning in protest, he wanted to scold her like she was small child. It wasn't safe for her to lean on the door like that.

She had been shocked when he spoke, almost jumped, yet as she glanced at him. Her eyes taking him in studying him. He was like her...yet he wasn't? His aura was similar yet off? She watched as his lips pulled into a small smile. "I am like you...I just have a different...'diet' just like the rest of my family." He furrowed his eyebrows, not sure if that was the right word to use right now.

She was still so raw.

Yet she wasn't daft. He could almost watch her put the pieces together. It made his lips quirk into a small smile.

Blood red eyes gazed at him in wonder...was he...a mind...reader? At the quirk of his lips she could only glare. Her past experiences with people mucking about in her mind never ended well and it was with mistrusting eyes that she tried to call on her miko powers.

She honestly didn't even know if she could use them, she wasn't human anymore. She was a monster, the exact opposite of what she used to be. So it wasn't a real shocker that her powers which had always been right under the surface did not heed her call. Even so the feeling of complete helpless washed over her, she had not a single thing left of the old Kagome.

She was alone.

"You're not alone." His voice was still low. She only glared at him.

" _Stay out of my head."_ Her voice was a low hiss and he could only sigh a sad grimace on his face. "I can't control it. If I could I would...I'm sorry." She stared at him, her blood red gaze studying him, trying to tell if he was lying or not. She had never realized how much her powers had helped her until now.

What was that old saying?

You never know how much you'll miss something until its gone?

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, how ironic.

How the gods damned her. Letting out a bland sigh she could only nod, recalling how sucky it was to have powers you can't control.

"Its fine...I guess. We don't really have a choice do we?" It was a rhetorical question, which held a bit of a bite to it. Which was understandable given the circumstances, even so... He could only nod at her question as they once again fell into a silence.

* * *

Alice sat quietly in the back at the house, waiting for Edward to be back with their newest family member. She would fit in fine with them...but it would take some time.

Kagome was going to have to take some time to get used to her bloodlust, but she would have an easier time than most because of her being a miko.

Pursing her lips Alice heard car doors and sighed, it seemed everyone was home now. When Edward had left she sent out a message for everyone to come home as soon as possible. They were all going to think something bad happened or was to happen.

It wasn't a bad thing Kagome was coming into the family early, but she was happy it happened early. This way they could avoid the whole 'Bella' scenario.

In her visions Edward fell in love with Isabella Swan, and that was fine if she was his true mate. Isabella Swan was a kind person, or was in the visions she had, but that girl wasn't meant to be a part of the Cullen family forever.

Kagome Higurashi on the other hand...she was what Edward needed. She would help him become someone better. She would also be his equal in every way. Something Isabella Swan couldn't be.

As Alice searched through the future again she sighed, it seems like things would be different now. Not in a bad way, they will go through less drama now that Kagome was here.

Though, there would be drama with Isabella...she had already started to like Edward and it seems she wasn't going to let him go.

Sighing Alice ran a hand over her face, things were getting more and more interesting. Glancing at the door she gave a small smile as something flashed in her mind.

_**A smiling Kagome as Edward twirls her around as he laughed.** _

The thing that caught her attention was what she was wearing.

A wedding gown.


	4. Chapter Four

Edward froze in place as Alice’s vision ran through his mind...him and Kagome? No...it wasn’t possible? Was it? It couldn't be...yet Alice had seen it...

Kagome frowned as she stared at Edwards back, he had been leading her into the large home they had pulled in front of and now he was just standing there. Like he was frozen. With a sigh she lifted her hand and gave his broad back a slight poke. “You okay?” 

She blinked as he jerked and backed up, ready to bolt. She was still on edge from earlier and now she was in an unknown place with an unknown male...

“Ah, come in please.” She froze at the voice and turned to look at the small gathering of people standing in the archway of the large spacious living room. They were inhumanly gorgeous, and instantly she knew they were like her.

Whatever she was now.

Edward sighed as he shoved his thoughts down. Just because Alice had seen it  _ didn't  _ mean it was set in stone. 

The future was  _ always  _ changing. 

Now was not the time to worry about such things, no Kagome was ready to bolt. She looked like a scared cornered animal and it made him bristle. It was with a sigh that he extended his arm to her in a gentlemanly way. 

She could only gaze at it in wonder. Er...what? 

Edward gave her a small encouraging smile as he lifted his elbow in a come hither motion. It was with a small flush that she placed her hand on the crook of his arm and let him lead her towards the gathering of people, swallowing thickly. 

Glancing at the gathering of inhumanly gorgeous beings she could only avert her gaze, they were almost to perfect...and their gold eyes brought back flashes of silver hair...shoving the thoughts away, knowing all too well she had a lurker she tried to make her mind go blank.

Edward inwardly sighed, his jaw clenched, he didn’t know why it irked him that she was trying so hard to hide her thoughts from him but it did. He mused it had to do with Alice’s visions, it had rattled him to his very core. Even so he was a gentleman, he guided her into the house sharing a look with a sheepish looking smile. 

Sorry Eddie. He resisted a snort at her thoughts, he would be talking with her later for now he would try his best to help calm Kagome’s mood. He shot a glance at Jasper wondering when the other man would use his own power to try and put her at ease.

Jasper Whitlock was used to feeling others emotions, he felt them every second of every day, ranging from happiness to sadness and everything in between. Yet the depth of this small woman's pain was almost overwhelming, it longed to suck him into it and make him a part of it, add in the fact that she was covered in blood that made his mouth water. He was hard pressed to do anything but stand there and try to count to ten.

Breathing through his mouth he could only pant as the sweet smell wafted around him, instantly his mate was by his side crooning to him as she wrapped her arms around him and murmured soft words to him. He let her scent wash over him, focusing on it until it was the only thing he could smell.

Esme quickly stepped forward with a smile on her face as she paused before her son and the small girl. Her mothering instinct took over as the small girl gazed at her with broken red eyes. “Oh you poor thing, my name is Esme. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can all talk how does that sound?” She held her own arm out to take over guiding their guest.

Kagome could only chew on her bottom lip, while she had just met him she did not want to leave Edawrd’s side. He was the one she knew the longest and that was saying something...did she really want to leave his side? No, she didn’t but she also didn’t want to be covered in blood for a second longer.

It made her skin crawl and her throat burn. She suddenly felt itchy and everything burned...she needed to get clean!!

Edward hearing her thoughts inclined his head at her, giving a low sound to get her attention. “I’ll be right here, promise.” His voice was a low mummer as he gazed down at her, his eyes sincere. Had she still had her powers she could use them to test the validity of his words yet they were gone, and all she had left to go on was her gut and it was telling her to trust him...

“O-okay.” She let go of his arm and accepted Esme’s outstretched hand, and let her lead her into the house. She still felt skittish, but she wanted the blood off her. She wanted to be clean and try not to think of everyone she had killed. 

X-X-X

Edward had watched the young woman go with sad eyes, he could hear her thoughts and knew she would never forgive herself. He knew the feeling, but he hoped being here with them would help her. 

_ ‘Edward.’  _ Turning his head he saw Carlisle looking at him, his eyes flickering to the direction Kagome had gone. 

“Alice had a vision of her....she was supposed to be a part of our family.....” He paused glancing over to the others who were all listening to him, “She wasn’t supposed to turn up for another five years from now...” 

The others frowned at this, usually something drastic had to happen to make Alice’s visions change that drastically. Five years early is a big jump for Alice’s visions. 

“She was apologizing almost the whole trip here....” Edward directed at Carlisle, who paused, pity going through his mind at the newborn that was now in their care. 

“Her thoughts were very frantic, but from what I gathered she used the term Miko and how she had an oath to never kill...” He had a feeling those words meant more than he knew. He didn’t know much about Japanese culture but he would be researching it now. 

“She is going to need support. She is going to feel herself as a monster..”Alice broke into the conversation, a sad smile on her face as the family looked at the seer. 

“We should also get her identity made, just in case someone sees us with her.” Alice wanted everything to be in place in case Isabella Swan does get as nosy as she had seen in her visions. They didn’t want Kagome to be here and not have any paperwork or identification of the girl.

“I will start on that....” Jasper spoke, his voice soft as he gazed up into the house, “We can come up with a cover story just in case.....though being a newborn she isn’t going to be going out much...and with how she is feeling I don’t think she will be up for going anywhere...” 

He let that sink into the group, they would all have to help the girl. He had a feeling she was going to be a permanent fixture in it from now on. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
